Jeepers 4 and a Half!
by Pr0ud-KiTTy-Qu33n
Summary: Gwen attempts to get rid of her dreams by therapy. She tells her friends about the dreams, but things don't go well...READ AND REVIEW


**Author's Note: TEE HEE HEE HEE! This is Jeepers number 4 1/2! Written by Ms. Indecisive, with aid from me. GOSH DARN IT READ THE ASSISTANT! ;)**

**_Ms. Indecisive's Note: Yay! Sam's computer sucks! This took hours to make! You have noooooo idea how many typos I have made on her computer! Like, 50, on this one sentence. Hmmmm Sam sure does love The Assistant...So. Please read and review and yeah... ME LOVE JEEPERS! ANOTHER NOTE! GAH! WHY MUST THE LINES WORK ON OTHER COMPUTERS!_**

Gwen sat down on the therapist's couch with a tired sigh. The therapist raised an eyebrow at the troubled teen.

"What's the problem _this _week, Gwendolyn?" asked the therapist, Dr. Rasmissen. Gwen sighed and lay down on the couch cushion. She sighed and shook her head.

"Well you sigh a lot..." said Dr. R. Gwen sighed as she began her tale of misery.

"Well, I've been having these creepy, weird, dreams about my friends and enemies. They do strange things to each other and Mike Morningstar is the normal one! They go everywhere and assault Mike and the world always explodes! Oh the giraffes...don't even get me _started _on the giraffes. My boyfriend rips off his belt and poof, he's magically a giraffe!"

"I see...how does that make you feel?"

"Disturbed, very disturbed."

"Oh Miss Tennyson, I think you suffer from too much pressure and lack of sleep. I think, you are pressured heavily to be the mature and responsible one. Inside, you just want to have some fun and your dreams are trying to get you some craziness here and there." assured Dr. R.

"So...this is normal? I'm not on drugs or dying or anything like that? Oh...sleep is the problem! That's when the issues start!" cried Gwen. Dr. R stroked his beard.

"In a way, I believe_ you're _Mike Morningstar, trying to make sense out of a confusing environment. Sure, giraffes and explosions are weird, but this situation is common. Dreams don't define your future."

"T-they don't?" sniffed Gwen.

"No, not at all. How about you take a nap while I make a phone call or two?" He walked out of the room and left Gwen alone.

Gwen took a breath and fell asleep.

When Gwen woke up, she had found that there weren't any odd dreams at all! She was cured, forever!

"Gwen?" came the voice of Dr. R. Gwen nodded and yawned.

"Yes?"

"Your friends are here to talk to you. Now hopefully they will help you get rid of these dreams permanently. You need to talk about them and-"

CRASH!

A loud crash and footsteps were heard outside of the door.

"Kevin! Look what you did! You broke the vase!"

"Shut up! They might not notice!"

"Well, someone has to know!"

"Not if you keep your mouth shut!"

"GUYS! We're here for Gwen!"

"Sorry Ben." came two voices, belonging to a female and a male.

"Those must be...your friends..." muttered Dr.R. "Come on in guys!"

The door swung open and Kevin walked in with Anna and Ben following him.

"I swear if this is one of those loopy tricks to talk about your feelings and your emotions I'm going to kill a small animal to feel right again."

"I think you need therapy, Kevin." said Ben, eyeing him suspiciously. Kevin plopped down next to Gwen and put his arm around her and opened his legs wide, not giving her any room.

Dr. R turned and looked at the other couple, Anna and Ben. His eyes widened as he looked over the girl.

"Kaci? It's...you. I thought you were dead." said Dr. Rasmissen in a disgusted tone.

"It's Anna now, Rasmissen. Yes, I'm very much alive no thanks to you. Remember that ferret? He proved to be _very_ useful." said Anna, narrowing her eyes. Ben gave a confused expression.

"Kaci?" Anna waved her hand in a dismissive fashion.

"Never you mind."

"Let's get this over with. What's the matter? Is she a screwball, is she dopey?" asked Kevin.

"How romantic..." muttered Gwen. Dr. R. shook his head no.

"Gwen has been having all sorts of bizarre dreams about you guys. Has she been jumpy around you three lately?"

Ben, Anna, and Kevin nodded. "Yeah," said Ben. "She's been screaming whenever she comes in contact with us. So...dreams about us?"

"What do we do in these dreams?" asked Anna, suddenly intrigued. Gwen sighed and looked at her friends.

"Well to start off with Ben, in the first dream...Ben, you worked at a juice bar and threw rubber ducks at Mike Morningstar. In the second dream, you grew almighty wings, your calculator sang, you had Kevin's sock as a puppet, and you ate a pickle from Kevin's nose!"

Kevin and Ben exchanged glances. "A pickle out of my nose, huh? Kind of creepy, Tennyson..."

"Hey, don't look at me. The puppet was your sock after all."

"Anyway," continued Gwen "In the third dream, you were dancing and took cheese snacks from innocent people. You and Kevin killed a little girl and you grew a third arm! THAT DREW THE LINE! In the fourth dream, you made a GRAND entrance with Rockettes!

Ben smiled as he thought about those girls in their tight costumes and long legs. Anna frowned and smacked his arm, snapping him out of his gaze.

"Oh, Anna! You were so weird and unpredictable! First, you ate train tracks, then put a pistol against Mike Morningstar's head, threw pizza at Ben, and then became normal. Second, you were in a unicorn suit, joined a giraffe conga line, had Kevin's sock as a puppet, and you knew ninjas! Third, you tasered Mike, then you DIED. In the fourth one, you ate shampoo and got pregnant!"

Anna's face flushed as Kevin laughed. "Way to go Ben." Anna put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you laugh Kevin, you were pregnant too, _and_ I have pictures." Kevin stopped laughing. "I'd like to see those." said Ben.

"Oh, and when the _two_ of you were together, it was a nightmare! First you did "romantic" things and in the other ones you made train noises and had touching moments! You let a walrus roam around and then you did _disturbing_ things with hamsters and feather dusters!'

"Oh my." said Anna exchanging looks with Ben. "Well, that feather duster thing did turn out corny..."

"Corny?"

"You know..._corny_..." Ben gave a confused expression but then he remembered.

"Oh yeah...corny..." he said nodding. Gwen made a face of disgust and confusion. Kevin sighed as he started to get bored.

"Can we move this along? So, what happened to me in these dreams? Was I a sports car driver? Did I play basketball? Was I a professional baseball player? Come on, they must have been manly things." said Kevin, smiling.

"Well..." started Gwen as she took a _deep_ breath. "You explode into a giraffe, you can fly, you were on a twisty slide, you break dance, you run to a herd of giraffes, you yodel, you sniffed a pickle, you made toast, you were riding a pink unicorn, you yelled at a little girl, you swirled in cotton candy, you knitted a sweater, you rode in a woman's shopping cart, you were jumping on a trampoline and singing, you crushed Mike with your butt, you mercilessly abused a hamster, and then you ate that hamster."

Ben and Anna burst into laughter. Tears formed at their eyes as they rolled off the couch. Anna was holding her sides as Ben pounded on the table with his fist.

Kevin sat on the couch and shook his head. He got up and walked out the door muttering, "I'm done. This is too much."

Anna and Ben laughed and ran out the door screaming, "Come on Kevin, dance for us!"

Large punches were heard.

Gwen sighed and rubbed her temples. "At least it's finally over." However, Gwen noticed that her voice was mysteriously lower and more masculine.

"What?" Gwen looked at her hands, which were manly and her outfit had changed. She was wearing a brown jacket, a black turtleneck, pants, and a plumber belt.

The door flew open, and Kevin, Anna, and Ben, were in barbershop quartet outfits complete with handlebar mustaches and canes. Their faces were bright and cheery, and Kevin's face was the cheeriest.

"Ahhh, ahhhhhhhh, AHHHHHH!" they harmonized. Mike Morningstar began to twitch.

"Get away from me!" cried Mike, kicking his legs on the couch. The therapist was on the ceiling, stuck to it with sticky tape.

The trio took a big breath and started to sing, "_Baby let me love you downnn, there's so many ways to love ya ,baby I can break you downnn , there's so many ways to love ya, got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love , I found you finally, you make me wanna say,oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-my-gosh!"_

Kevin stuck his foot into his mouth, and flapped his arms. Anna and Ben pulled out a game of parcheesi and lit it on fire. They danced around it with spears and war paint on . Butterflies flew around the scene.

"UNETHICAL!" cried Mike. Everybody's head expanded to 5 times their original head size. Kevin ripped his belt and exploded into a giraffe. He was so tall, that the ceiling crashed, ultimately killing Dr. R. Butterflies flew out of Kevin's nose.

The world exploded.

* * *

Gwen woke up from her dream on the therapist's couch. Her body was trembling as sweat dropped from her face.

"Gwen?" came the voice of Dr. R. Gwen started shaking and felt the urge to cry.

"W-what?"

"Your friends are here to talk to you. Now hopefully they will help you get rid of these dreams permanently. You need to talk about them and-"

CRASH!

A loud crash and footsteps were heard outside of the door.

"Kevin! Look what you did! You broke the vase!"

"Shut up! They might not notice!"

"Well, someone has to know!"

"Not if you keep your mouth shut!"

"GUYS! We're here for Gwen!"

"Sorry Ben." came two voices, belonging to a female and a male.

"Those must be...your friends..." muttered Dr.R. "Come on in guys!"

Gwen jumped up from the couch and started screaming. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She ran out of the room and past her friends.

"Gwen?" asked Ben. "What's the matter now?"

"This is your fault!" said Anna, pointing at Kevin. "If you didn't break the vase-"

"Shut up, pipsqueak! If you didn't yell at me in your whiny, little girl voice, she wouldn't have heard!"

"Yes she would have!"

"Should we go see what's the matter with Gwen?" asked Ben. However, he was ignored.

Kevin and Anna kept arguing.


End file.
